¿Cielo o Infierno?
by maritee
Summary: One Shot. El infierno y el cielo no siempre son lo que todos pensamos que son. No es mucho, pero entren y lean :3


¿CIELO O INFIERNO?

En las profundidades de la tierra, mas allá de lo que el ser humano se pueda imaginar hay un lugar que muchos catalogan como el peor sitio al cual puede llegar tu alma. Un sitio tan siniestro que siempre está rodeado de lava, un sitio en donde tu alma se verá sometida a los más atroces actos, un lugar en donde tu alma deberá sufrir todas las penas que se le sentenciaran por tus actos en vida, ese lugar en donde las altas temperaturas te harán odiar esos días de verano vividos, allá donde te encontraras con ese terrífico ser con grandes cuernos y de cuerpo rojo junto con una puntiaguda cola, aquel ser que algunos conocen como Lucifer o Satanás.

**Claro si le preguntas a cualquier humano, de seguro te dirán esa descripción, pero todos sabemos que Lucifer y Satanás no son el mismo. Estúpidos humanos no saben nada –**una rubia hablaba consigo misma mientras leía un libro de los humanos –**como si el infierno fuera como ellos dicen –**ahora se cruzaba de brazos y veía por la ventana de su hogar como algunas almas disfrutaban de otro día en el infierno, si el infierno y no es aquel al que todos estamos acostumbrados, de hecho es todo lo contrario. El infierno es muy parecido a la tierra, solo que como está bajo tierra no tiene sol, pero Lucifer se encargo de crear uno artificiar para que las almas que ahí llegan puedan ser mas amena su estancia.

**Hola Lucifer –**saluda un joven a la joven rubia –**hoy daremos una fiesta en tu nombre y en el de Satanás, así que están cordialmente invitadas –**le dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba y la rubia asentía.

**¿Quién era Lucy?** –De pronto aparece una morena restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

**Uno de los habitantes darán una fiesta en nuestro nombre hoy –**Le responde mirándola -**¿Qué piensas Satanás?**

**Supongo que debemos ir –**se encoje de hombros.

Por cierto se me ha olvidado decirles que eso de que en el infierno hay solo un rey es mentira, porque en realidad yo Lucifer junto a Satanás somos las gobernantes de este lugar. Lo sé es un poco extraño, pero yo no me quejo, es divertido pelear un poco con S cuanto tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes.

**Oye ¿Hoy no iras a verla? –**Pregunta mi querida amiga mientras yo levantaba una ceja –**sabes de quien hablo.**

**Si tenía pensado ir –**responde la rubia – **¿por qué?**

**Yo también tengo que ir a ver a alguien, así que te acompaño –**me sonríe con malicia y yo negando la sigo fuera de nuestra casa y llegamos a la entrada del infierno.

**Cuida la casa mientras nosotras no estamos cerberos –**acaricio a nuestra mascota de tres cabezas y tras abrir la puerta salimos desde un callejón a la ciudad de Nueva York.

**Bien entonces nos veremos en unas horas –**dice la morena –**y recuerda que mi nombre en la tierra es Santana –**me dice recordando lo que nos sucedió la última vez que vinimos a la tierra y yo casi la delato.

**Claro y tu recuerda que el mío es Quinn –**le dijo y mi amiga me mira divertida –**no me mires así, sabes que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para salir de ese apuro –**La recrimino.

**¿Sabes que de igual forma te diré Lucy? –**La rubia de la una de sus miradas asesinas y Santana ríe –**nos vemos Lucy Quinn –**se despide dejando sola a la rubia.

**Ahora tengo que buscarla –**dice Quinn mientras ella también sale del callejón y toma el camino contrario al de su amiga.

**/o/**

**Sabes me agrada este parque –**una castaña que estaba recostada en una manta junto a un chico miraba el cielo mientras sonreía –**gracias por traerme Finn.**

**De nada Rach, sabes que me agradas mucho –**contestaba el muchacho alto sonriendo como bobo.

**Rachie mira, hay muchos patos –**ahora se les acercaba una muy emocionada rubia alta de ojos azules.

**Woow Britt eso es maravilloso –**la castaña se alegraba por su mejor amiga -**¿Quieres alimentarlos?**

**Siiii, de hecho Sam fue a comprar algo para darles –**la rubia alta daba muchos brincos de emoción asiendo sonreír a los demás.

**Hey Britt aquí traigo alimento para los patos –**Aparecía un muchacho rubio de grandes labios.

**Hurraaa –**celebraba la rubia –**vamos chicos, acompáñennos a alimentar a los patos –**Brittany toma de las manos a Finn y Rachel y los arrastra a las orillas del lago.

Tras pasar un rato alimentando a los patos y compartir entre risas los cuatro jóvenes caen rendidos sobre el césped mirando hacia el cielo.

**¿Cómo creen que sea el cielo? –**Pregunta Rachel mientras con su mano hacia como que atrapaba una nube.

**De seguro debe ser un lugar genial, lleno de ángeles y todos deben ser muy alegres –**Decía inocentemente Britt mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban preocupados.

**¿Qué piensas ustedes?** –Pregunta Rachel a los chicos.

**S-Supongo que Britt tiene razón –**decía Sam.

**C-Claro –**ahora Finn opinaba aunque ambos jóvenes sabían muy bien que el cielo no era tan color de rosa como los humanos decían que era, de hecho el cielo era un lugar muy aburrido, todo era blanco, incluso la ropa que las almas usaban, además de que Dios era muy estricto con los habitantes del paraíso, si alguien pecaba aunque fuera lo mas mínimo, era severamente castigado. Pero lo bueno era que después de un largo periodo Dios te ascendía a Ángel y tenías más libertades, como ambos chicos, pero si cometías alguna falta se te cortaban las alas y eras condenado a bajar en las zonas más tristes del cielo.

**Creo que es momento de que nos marchemos –**Rachel interrumpió el pensamiento de los chicos mientras se ponía de pie.

**Ustedes adelántense y yo junto a Sam guardamos las cosas-**dijo Brittany mientras también se ponía de pie junto al rubio y así Rachel junto a Finn se fueron alejando.

**Rach yo…yo quería decirte algo –**una vez que estaban un poco alejado Finn decidió hablar con nerviosismo.

**Dime Finn –**dijo sonriente Rachel mientras veía como el chico era un manojo de nervios, y como Finn no pudo hablar decidió actuar y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Rachel, pero la castaña a último momento se alejo de el –**Lo siento Finn, yo solo te veo como un amigo. Yo tengo a alguien más –**Dijo con sinceridad Rachel recordando a quien hace un par de meses la había cautivado.

**Rachel por favor solo es uno –**Suplico el chico alto intentando de nuevo besar a la castaña, pero una voz lo detuvo.

**Ella ya te ha dicho que no –**dijo Quinn quien miraba enojada y más al saber que un ángel estaba tratando algo con su Rachel.

**Quinn –**dijo Rachel corriendo a los brazos de la rubia mientras el chico miraba de mala gana a la rubia, ya que entre ángeles y demonios se podían detectar.

**Rachel aléjate de ella, no es buena para ti –**advirtió el tipo alto mientras la nombrada miraba confundida a la rubia y esta por su parte miraba cabreada al ángel.

**¿y tu quién demonios te crees que eres para decir eso? –**una cabreada Quinn se acercaba al chico mientras este sin inmutarse también le hacía frente a ella.

**Sabes muy bien quien soy demonio –**le susurro –**y por eso quiero que te alejes de Rachel –**ahora subió la voz y empujo a Quinn provocando que la chica lo golpeara.

**Quinn por dios –**Rachel solo observaba y se tapaba la boca, en el tiempo que había compartido con la rubia nunca la había visto comportarse así.

**Esta me la pagaras maldita-**el chico sin dudarlo contra-ataco a la rubia y de un golpe la tumbo, pero Quinn no se quedo ahí y decidió defenderse y llegaron a provocar tal alboroto que luego llegaron Sam y Britt.

**¿Qué está pasando?** –dijo Sam y de inmediato se percato del aura demoniaca de Quinn.

**No lo sé, se van a matar, Sam has algo –**decía preocupada la castaña.

**Hey contrólate rubia –**el rubio atrapo por detrás a Quinn quien luchaba por zafarse pero sin éxito.

**Suelta a mi amiga –**ahora escucharon una voz de una chica y de un dos por tres golpeo a Sam provocando que este liberara a la rubia.

**¿Santana? –**dijeron a la vez Britt y Quinn viendo como ahora la morena peleaba con Sam.

**Hey tu concéntrate en mi –**Finn le propino un golpe a Quinn mientras esta se quejaba del dolor. _Maldito cuerpo humano –_pensó la rubia mientras tomaba aire y se lanzaba contra el grandulón.

**No me gustan las peleas –**Brittany comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

**No espera Britt –**Rachel salió siguiendo a su amiga y cuando ambas iban cruzando la calle un auto negro paso rápidamente y las choco.

**¡Rachel! –¡Britt! –**gritaron respectivamente los ángeles y demonios mientras trataban de ir a socorrer a ambas chicas pero de pronto una barrera los detuvo.

**No deben intervenir –**escucharon una voz y vieron a una joven de cabello negro, piel clara como la nieve y de unos ojos crises potentes.

**¿Muerte?** –Pregunto Quinn y la morena saco su oz y asintió -**¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué las mataste? –**dijo enojada.

**Sabes cómo es esto Lucy, así que no interfieras y resolvamos esto pronto –**y sin más tras un rápido chasquido de sus dedos todos se encontraban en un departamento, el departamento de la muerte o Maite como era conocida en la tierra.

**/o/**

Una vez que ambas chicas despertaron primero sintieron un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y segundo se percataron que estaban en un departamento desconocido el cual tenía todas sus murallas blancas y todos los muebles negros.

**¿Q-Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –**decía preocupada Rachel mientras Britt se abrazaba asustada a la castaña.

**Al fin despiertan –**decía Maite mientras veían como a su lado estaban Quinn, Santana, Finn y Sam mirando hacia el piso.

**¿Qué está pasando chicos?** –indaga la morena y ninguno responde haciendo suspirar frustrada a la muerte.

**Bien yo les explicare –**dice la morena de ojos crises –**ustedes están muertas –**ambas chicas se sorprenden –**yo soy la muerte, ellas son Lucifer y Satanás –**apunta a las chicas quienes no son capaces de levantar la mirada –**y ellos son unos angeles –**ahora apuntaba a los chicos –**aunque no entiendo porque Dios aun no aparece –**dice mas para ella –**y en fin ahora están aquí porque deben decidir a donde quieren ir **–termina de explicar y ambas chicas estaban con la boca abierta.

**Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto –**decía riendo nerviosa Rachel.

**Rachie yo les creo.** **Tubbi me lo dijo –**Britt miraba preocupada a la castaña quien tragaba.

**E-Entonces si todo lo que dicen es cierto ¿Dónde está Dios? –**con valentía pregunta Rachel y como por acto de magia una luz ilumina la habitación y aparece un hombre vestido de blanco y de una gran barba.

**¿Alguien me ha llamado? –**dice el hombre con una gruesa voz.

**Por favor ¿puedes mostrar tu verdadera apariencia?** –dice fastidiada la muerte mientras el hombre reía y cambiaba a un joven rubia de ojos color cielo.

**Eres una aburrida –**dice Dios – **¿y Bien? –**pregunta ahora mirando a las chicas.

**Déjame ver si entendí –**dice Rachel –**entonces dices que estamos muerta –**la muerte asentía –**y ellas son Lucifer y Satanás –**la muerte vuelve a asentir -**¿no se supone que son el mismo? –** Niega la morena – **¿y ellos son ángeles?-**asentía –**y ella es dios –**otro asentimiento -**¿no se supone que era un hombre?**

**¡Ves! Arruinaste la emoción –**Dios recriminaba a la muerte y esta rodaba los ojos.

**¿Y qué tenemos que decidir? –**volvió a preguntar Rachel.

**Si iremos al cielo o al infierno –**respondió Britt y todos se sorprendieron.

**Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentas, me agrada –**dice la muerte.

**¿Podemos hacer eso?** –se sorprende Rachel y la muerte suspira frustrada.

**¿Puedes dejar de preguntar y elegir pronto? Tengo más trabajo que hacer –**la muerte decía con fastidio. Mientras las jóvenes miraban entre los ángeles y los demonios y por su parte Quinn y San se lamentaban ya que sería obvio que ambas chicas elegirían el cielo, después de todo los humanos tenían la idea de que el cielo era lo máximo mientras el infierno era lo peor de todo.

**Esto es una mierda –**susurraba Santana.

**Tienes todo la razón, lo es –**Quinn la apoyaba.

**¿Y bien?** –La muerte presionaba a las chicas mientras estas se miraban y asentían.

**Nosotras elegimos…**

/o/

Era un nuevo día y una rubia como todos los días se levantaba y se asomaba por la ventana de su hogar y miraba a sus habitantes mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

**¿Por qué suspiras tanto Lucy? –**pregunta una joven mientras se acerca a la rubia y esta se voltea sonriendo.

**Porque estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo amor –**le responde mientras besa a la castaña.

**Yo también estoy feliz por estar contigo cariño –**responde Rachel mientras nuevamente besa a Quinn.

**Aunque siempre quise saber porque elegiste el infierno –**pregunta con curiosidad la rubia mientras a la castaña se le escapa una traviesa sonrisa.

**Porque te vi y pensé **_**como puede ser el infierno tal malo si esa rubia es el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida **_–responde provocando una gran sonrisa en la rubia quien sin dudarlo la besa con mucho amor.

**Por dios vayan a su cuarto **–ambas se separan riendo mientras ven a Santana junto a Britt.

**Mira quien lo dice **–la rubia molesta a su mejor amiga y esta le responde sacando su lengua.

**¿Ya están listas? –**Pregunta emocionada la rubia alta.

**Si claro, vamos –**Quinn se acerca a la salida de su casa y las cuatro salen del lugar mientras todos los habitantes del infierno las saludaban.

**Chica recuerden que tenemos una fiesta mañana –**un chico que pasa corriendo les grita mientras las cuatro asienten y ríen.

**Nunca imagine que el infierno fuera así de entretenido –**Dice Britt apoyada en el hombro de la morena.

**Yo si me lo imaginaba asi –**Rachel mira sonriendo a Quinn –**feliz aniversario amor –**besa con ternura a la rubia.

**Feliz aniversario amor –**Quinn le devuelve el gesto y así todas siguen recorriendo el infierno.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? jajajaj bueno los invito a comentar y esto fue una idea loca que se me ocurrio, en fin gracias por leer :D**


End file.
